hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 12 (2011)
Last × Test Of × Resolve! (サイゴ×ノ×カクゴ, Saigo × No × Kakugo) is the 12th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 18th, 2011. Overview ''After spending 50 hours in a small room, they finally are able to get out. Unfortunately, they have to encounter a very difficult choice. '' Summary Gon and the others have to wait for 50 hours in a small room. Elsewhere, Geretta manages to make it to the bottom of the Trick Tower before the time runs out and thus becomes the fourth person to finish the Third Phase. With 40 hours left in the room, Gon and Killua keep themselves entertained by doing many things. While others sleep, Killua lays awake. Kurapika, who is awake as well, sees him and asks him if he cannot sleep, to which he replies that he can go two or three days without sleep. Killua then tries to bug Gon by throwing a pillow towards him. However, Gon, who is seemingly pretending to sleep, throws the pillow back at him without opening his eyes. Killua realizes this and he begins to throw it again and they end up playing pillow fight, causing Leorio to wake and scold them. Time continues to run until there is only one minute left. They all stand in front of the door, waiting impatiently. Finally, the long-awaited minute passes and the door opens automatically. Gon rushes out before anyone else makes a move. They begin their journey to the bottom of the tower by getting through various hurdles. After many obstacles, their time is 1 hour and they all arrive in a small room with two doors. The first door has an "X" mark on it, while the second door has an "O" mark. They encounter a very difficult choice: the first is to choose the door with "O" mark that allows five to pass, but is long and difficult, which requires a minimum of 45 hours, while the second is to choose the door with the "X" mark that is short and easy, which requires only 3 minutes but only allows three to pass. Tonpa, who is becoming impatient, grabs an axe and attacks Leorio. They begin fighting, while Kurapika and Gon convince them to stop. Suddenly, Gon gets a bright idea by watching Tonpa break the wall with his ax. They all press "O", and when they are inside, they break the wall that separates both paths using the ax. With the time almost out, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika arrive first followed by Leorio and Tonpa behind them. With that, they all have passed the Third Phase of the Hunter Exam. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga & Anime Differences * The events that happened during the 50 hours weren't shown in the manga. * The order of the arrival to the bottom of Trick Tower in the manga wasn't as detailed as it is in this episode. * The details of how the five exited the tower, while narrated, were not shown in the manga. Navigation es:Episodio 12 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc